Sombras del Pasado
by A-Mononoke-z09
Summary: Trata en los años 7o en la china rural. Dos amigos muy unidos que crecieron junto a un cine de pueblo y el destino los separo pero el mismo destino los unió con un encuentro algo inesperado y varias preguntas de su pasado. ZukoXKatara Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic espero que les guste. Lo hice un día cuando me agarro la inspiración jeje y no lo pude evitar así que lo escribi. Espero que dejen Reviews._**

**_Negación: No poseo Avatar the last airbender. Pero si este fic y el carácter de cada personaje. bye

* * *

_**

Ella se sentía nostálgica. Andando por la orilla del mar, ella miro a la luna y respiro el aire tan fresco. Sus cabellos volaban descuidadamente por el viento. La noche era joven, se inclino y se puso sobre cuclillas en la arena, reflexionaba sobre su vida.

Todo lo que quiso, lo que le gustaba y lo que amaba desapareció como un segundo en el reloj. No comprendía porque esas cosas le pasaban a ella. Su vida era triste y solitaria, tan solo de recordarla le daban escalofríos. Se podía decir que la misma soledad era su amiga.

Nunca se perdono a ella misma por lo que había hecho aunque no hubiera sido ella todo era un conflicto en su cabeza. Entonces recordó a el único amigo que había tenido en la infancia, como lo quiso. Cuando el se fue sintió que su corazón se hacia pedazos. Sin poderlo evitar recordó sobre esos tiempos.

Flash back

El pueblo todavía no había avanzado nada mediante la tecnología apenas y existía el cine al aire libre. Zuko, era el nombre de aquel chico de su infancia, ambos se querían mucho cada vez que uno de los dos tenía problemas se subían al techo de su casa y veían una película que pasaban en aquel cine de aire libre y con unos binoculares veían mejor la función.

Lo conoció en la escuela, su maestro Xiao Bing lo sentó a lado de ella . Pues el decia que hay que tratar bien al prójimo y ser buenos camaradas. Zuko se hacia llamar el Pequeño soldado Mao. En un principio le causaba muchos problemas a Katara, una vez le quito una pequeña foto de su familia y nunca se la regreso.

Katara lo odio al principio decía que era un terco adulador y ladrón. Pero una vez Katara se metió en problemas con unos niños de la escuela, Zuko llego valiente mente y la defendió. Desde ese día los dos niños se llevaron muy bien.

Una vez llego la pequeña Katara llorando, el se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sabía que tenía problemas con su familia, su madre acababa de morir y por si fuera poco su padre ,Hakoda ya tenía otra prometida. Su hermano Sokka lo enviaron a vivir con su abuelo que vive al otro lado del mundo.

-Zuko, mi papá se quiere volver a casar con una mujer que yo no conozco su nombre es Kotoko. Papá dice que es lo mejor para la familia.-Dijo la pequeña llorando en los brazos de su amigo.

-Ya no llores, Katara mejor vamos al techo a ver tu película favorita que van a pasar el cine al aire libre.-Dicho esto subieron a la azotea de la casa de la pequeña Katara y vieron su película favorita.

Al terminar esta Bajaron y jugaron a los guerreros, como les divertía ese juego. Ambos eran felices juntos, no se preocupaban de nada era antes de que ambos comenzaran a cambiar y a sentir cosas hacía el sexo opuesto, antes de que las hormonas se les subieran a la cabeza era la hermosa edad de 7 años.

Zuko era el inventor y Katara la tesorera, ambos juntaban e inventaban cosas que ellos siempre habían soñado, a veces paseaban debajo de las alcantarillas ya que allí siempre se juntaban de ranas y bichos que les servían para poder asustar a la hermana de Zuko ,Azula.

-Zuko, prometes que siempre serás mi amigo y estarás allí para protegerme¿pase lo que pase?-Dijo Katara a Zuko quien se encontraba un poco despistado.

-¿Eh?... a sí claro Katara siempre voy a estaré contigo y te protegeré hasta el final de mi vida-Dijo Zuko a Katara

-Promételo-Dijo Katara poniendo su mano extendida para que el la tomara en forma de trato hecho o de promesa.

Zuko sin dudarlo tomo la mano de Katara e hizo la promesa, después de ello ambos siguieron jugando un buen rato hasta que la mamá de Zuko lo llamo para ir a dormir. Zuko se despidió de Katara un fuerte abrazo y se marcho a su casa para dormir.

Katara se quedo un rato sola en la oscuridad, como extrañaba que su mamá le gritara para irse a dormir espero para ver si alguien le gritara para que fuera a dormir o que salga en preocupación de que no había llegado a su casa de noche. Pero no sucedió regreso a su casa, su papá estaba dormido en su cama, ella fue a su cama y durmió.

Al día siguiente fueron Zuko y Katara a un campo de golf , lo que hacían allí era juntar pelotas perdidas de golf y venderlas a los señores que necesitaban pelotas, y no les iba tan mal ganaban algo de dinero que gastaban para ir a comprar dulces a la tienda del señor Kenzo, el vendía los mejores dulces del pueblo.

-Mmmm... sabes Zuko me encantan estos dulces¿ Cómo se llaman?-Le pregunto Katara a Zuko quien devoraba sus dulces con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

-Creo que se llaman Gu pops, el de fresa es mi favorito por que es rojo y el rojo es de hombres.-Dijo Zuko

-Pues a mi me gustan los de mora azul saben muy ricos y es de color azul como mis ojos.-Dijo Katara presumiendo sus ojos color zafiro a Zuko.

-¿Y que tiene que ver? Mis ojos son color dorado como el sol porque nací en una mañana dorada-Dijo Zuko con orgullo

-Bueno, mejor vamos a jugar, si no se nos va a hacer tarde y nos vamos a tener que ir a dormir. Que te parece si jugamos a la mamá y al papá. Yo soy la mamá y tu eres el papá.

-¡No, eso es para niñas! Y yo no soy ninguna niña.-Dijo Zuko renegando

-Hay bueno, entonces ¿a qué jugamos?-Dijo Katara algo enojada.

-Mmm... hay que jugar a lanzar canicas al vaso. Soy muy bueno en eso y tu...bueno tu también.-Dijo Zuko

-Bien tu empiezas, voy a casa por mis canicas-Dijo Katara corriendo a su casa .

Mientras tanto Zuko puso un vaso acostado y saco sus canicas que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo y espero a Katara, quien venía corriendo con su bolsita de canicas en la mano. Se dispusieron a jugar cada uno tomo sus respectivas canicas. El primero en lanzar fue Zuko. El juego quedo en empates ya que Katara era muy buena jugando aunque Zuko no lo quisiera aceptar.

Llego de nuevo la noche las estrellas comenzaron a brillar intensamente en el cielo oscuro. Se dieron las buenas noches con un fuerte abrazo. Ambos niños se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Había sido un día muy largo y pesado.

Pasaron varios meses la amistad entre Zuko y ella era cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más viva se hicieron muy cercanos ambos sabían los secretos del otro era una amistad muy fuerte y tan inocente, todas las noches iban a ver una película al cine al aire libre, pero cuando no tenían dinero la veían desde el techo de la casa de Katara. Pero no duro así mucho tiempo.

-Katara, tengo que decirte algo, pero primero promete que no te vas a enfadar.-Le dijo Zuko a Katara con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lo prometo, Zuko puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase.-Le respondió la pequeña Katara.

-Bien como tu sabes mi mamá murió hace 2 meses, bueno pues mi papá a decidido que me llevaría a vivir con mi tío Iroh en una semana .-Dijo Zuko tratando de no llorar.

-¡Pero tu no puedes, lo prometiste, prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola y siempre serías mi amigo!.-Dijo Katara gritando el .

-Pero yo no puede hacer nada mi papá ya lo decidió, me iré en una semana.-Dijo Zuko sollozando.

-¡NO, NO PUEDES¡TE ODIO, NO TE ME ACERQUES MÁS!-Dijo Katara y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Ya había pasado la semana, ni uno de los dos se hablaba, pues para Katara era muy doloroso tener que despedir a un amigo. A las 3:00 partía y nunca volvería, Zuko quiso ir a despedirse pero no pudo sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez "No te me acerques, te odio". Dio un Suspiro y siguió empacando su ropa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Katara, oye Zuko ya se va ¿no piensas ir a despedirlo?-Pregunto Hakoda a su hija.

-No, es un tonto y mentiroso-Dijo Katara

-Oye, el no tiene la culpa, su papá decidió por el ¿de acuerdo? El pobre muchacho no tiene la culpa, me dijo que te quedaras con esta fotografía de ustedes dos para que siempre lo recordaras y también sus binoculares .-Dijo Hakoda dándole los pequeños regalos de Zuko a su hija

Katara miro la fotografía, pensó un rato y se levanto de su asiento y le dijo a su papá –¿Papá me podrías acompañar a despedirlo?.-

-Por supuesto, Katara-Dicho esto salieron a buscar a Zuko pero no lo encontraron en su casa, la pequeña Katara timbro un par de veces y salió un señor que acostumbraba a ayudar a la familia Ozai.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto el señor

-Sí¿no sabe si ya se fue Zuko?-Pregunto Katara con gran ilusión de que su querido amigo no se haya ido.

-Mmm... me temo que ya esta en la estación de tren , lo lamento.-Dijo el señor y cerro de nuevo la puerta.

Katara no quiso creer eso así empezó a correr un una dirección que ella suponía debió de irse. Su papá la condujo a la estación de tren se fueron corriendo tardaron varios minutos para llegar pues el camino para llegar era muy largo.

Después de un rato llegaron a la estación que estaba vacia ninguna persona a la vista solo un oficial cuidando su puesto.

-Disculpe camarada¿sabe cuando parte el último tren de las 3:00?- Pregunto Hakoda al oficial.

-Lo siento amigo ya partió hace ya una hora

-¡Zuko, no me dejes! Lo prometiste, vuelve ¡te odio! Eres feo, Zuko- Dijo Katara

Hakoda se acerco a la pequeña para consolarla la cargo y regresaron a su casa. Su niñez fue la época más linda de su vida la época en que ella y Zuko jugaban. Cuando el se fue dejo una pequeña cicatriz en aquella pequeña. pero no fue tan grande como lo que paso después.

El papá de Katara al fin contrajo matrimonio con la señorita Kotoko una mujer hermosa de pelo lacio , negro y grandes ojos color verdes. El día de la boda se celebro grandemente, les regalaron una televisión o más conocida en ese entonces una caja de películas y varios regalos más.

-Un gran aplauso para los novios-Dijo una señora que la familia de Katara apreciaba mucho. –OH Katara ven a saludar a tu nueva mamá-Dijo la señora acercando a la pequeña a la señora Kotoko.

-Salúdala o tu papá ya no te va a querer-Dijo La señora.

El papá de Katara con la mirada le dijo que la saludara pero en vez de esto la niña contesto con gran sinceridad.

-Tú no eres mi madre, mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo de una extraña enfermedad.- Contesto

La gente del pueblo rieron con el comentario de la pequeña , la señora Kotoko y Hakoda también rieron un poco.

-Bien eso no tiene importancia alguna Kati-Dijo la señora Kotoko dándole un abrazo a su hijastra

-Katara, supongo que tu escuchaste esta canción cuando eras muy pequeña, yo la hice con tu mamá cuando tu naciste-Dijo Kotoko comenzando a cantar una dulce canción, todos se le unieron a cantar, al final de la dichosa canción pasaron una película en el cine al aire libre , todos inclusive los invitados fueron a ver la película.

Pero Katara odio la televisión con toda su alma, pues gracias a ella todas las personas se compraron una y cada vez no iban al cine al aire libre y eso hacía que el cine comenzara a quebrar. Pues con tantos aparatos modernos como la televisión y la videograbadora ya nadie tenía la necesidad de ir a ese cine.

Pero eso no fue todo lo peor fue cuando recibieron un regalito más... un hermanito, sus padres lo llamaron Hisaki, era prácticamente el niño de los ojos de sus padres, no que a ella no la tomaran en cuenta pero ese niño era muy dulce, cariñoso y lleno de talentos.

Un día los padres de Katara decidieron ir al campo para que sus dos hijos tomaran aire fresco, al llegar se instalaron y luego Hakoda tomo a su hijo Hisaki de unos 3 años en la espalda como caballito, la madre mientras el le hacia caballito le cantaba, los padres se olvidaron que la pequeña Katara. Ella los observaba con un tanto de envidia a su hermano.

-Oye, Hakoda he estado pensando que nuestro hijo tiene mucho talento para cantar y actuar aparte están haciendo unas pruebas en la escuela de entrenamiento y entretenimiento, podríamos meter a nuestro hijo. Creo que lo aceptarían, sería más famoso que el actor Izumo. ¿Verdad hijito?.- Dijo Kotoko

Hisaki bajo de los brazos del padre y se dispuso a reunirse con su hermana quien permanecía sentada.

-Hermana, hermana mayor¿te gusta como canto? Tu debes cantar más bonito que yo-Dijo Hisaki –Sabes mamá y papá quieren meterme a una escuela de entretenimiento pero yo quiero que tu vayas.

-Yo también me quiero meter a esa escuela¿puedo mamá?- Pregunto Katara a su madrastra Kotoko.

-mmm... no lo se hija ya vas en 4to grado de primaria y no quiero que pierdas tu educación-Contesto Kotoko

Pero, papá Sokka todavía esta con el abuelo y Hisaki puede ir a la escuela de entretenimiento¿por qué no puedo yo?-Pregunto Katara

-Papi, deja que Katara entre conmigo a la escuela o lo intente-Dijo Hisaki

-Muy bien ambos entraran-Dijo Hakoda

Al día siguiente fueran a inscribirse, Katara vio a bailarinas, actrices y cantantes. Ha ella le apasionaba el baile de una manera inimaginable era como ver a las plumas mecerse con el viento. Era algo hermoso. Una pequeña niña le sonrió a Katara dulcemente mientras bailaba, sus pasos eran al ritmo de la música sus movimientos eran suaves y moderados. Katara sintió una envidia grandísima hacia esa niña, pero dentro de pocos días ella sería mejor aun que esa niña. Y se sonrió a si misma.

Katara recordó ese día como su último día feliz, ya que cuando la aceptaron en la academia sus padres decidieron que ella no entraría por razones económicas pero su hermano si entro a esa grandiosa escuela, Katara se puso muy triste sobre ese asunto a ella le ilusionaba salir en algún cine en su vida. Tomó la foto que Zuko le había regalado y se pregunto si el también estuviera pensando en ella.

-Kotoko ven a ver el regalo que le traje a Hisaki.-Dijo Hakoda

El niño abrió el regalo que su padre le había regalado era un disfraz de pirata, y a ese niño le encantaban los piratas, luego su padre le compro un par de peces Carpas, uno negro y uno blanco.

Luego Hisaki corrió con su hermana y le dijo-Hermana, hermana ¿estas enojada¿quieres jugar afuera conmigo?-

-Sí, me gustaría mucho vamos Hisaki-Dijo Katara agarrando de la manita a su hermano y saliendo de la casa. Fueron a un bosque donde ella y Zuko acostumbraban jugar era extenso lleno de árboles y de flores uno fácilmente se podría perder allí. El hermanito de Katara corrió hacia la parte más frondosa del bosque, Katara lo perdió de vista así que fue a buscarlo.

-Hisaki, Hisaki ¿Dónde estas?.-Pregunto Katara buscando a su pequeño hermanito. No respondió nadie, Katara sentía que la presión le subía a la cabeza. Ella no pudo haber perdido a su hermano.- ¡Hisaki¡Hisaki!.- Grito Katara un par de veces, nadie respondió. Llego el atardecer, su hermano no aparecía. Se asusto tanto, así que fue corriendo con su mamá y papá y les explico la situación.

-¿¡Cómo que lo perdiste?, Katara, eres una irresponsable, dime en donde esta!-Dijo el padre de Katara apretando fuerte el brazo de la niña quien no dejaba de llorar.-¡Cómo se te ocurre llevarlo a pasear, es un niño!- Hakoda empujo a la niña fuera de su vista. El no lo hacia por malvado si no estaba muy nervioso, enojado y preocupado por su hijo

Katara se pego con la mesa de madera fuertemente lastimándole una mano, el empujón de su papá había sido muy fuerte, se levanto y se sentó en una silla y continuo llorando. En ese momento Kotoko llego con Hisaki dormido en sus brazos. Katara se avergonzó de si misma demasiado así que salió de su casa corriendo son tomar en cuenta su mano adolorida.

-¡Hakoda¿qué le hiciste a Katara¿por qué tiene los ojos tan hinchados?. Nuestro Hisaki esta muy bien, lo fui a buscar al bosque el esta intacto. Estaba dormido debajo de un árbol¿Qué le hiciste a Katara, Hakoda? -Dijo Kotoko.

Hakoda no contesto solo tomo a su hijo en sus brazos, Hisaki despertó abrazo a su padre con mucho cariño pues el mismo se había asustado, creía que jamás volvería a ver a su familia. Hisaki miro a su alrededor, no vio a su hermana mayor-¿Papá donde esta Katara?-Dijo Hisaki.

-Esta afuera hijo pero quiero que me digas ¿cómo te perdió tu hermana¿lo hizo a propósito?- Dijo Hakoda desconfiando un poco de su hija.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa papá, yo salí corriendo y me perdí solito-Dijo Hisaki defendiendo a su hermana.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Hakoda un tanto triste, abrazo a su hijo fuertemente y lo fue a colocar en su cama para que durmiera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara salió corriendo de su casa camino algunas cuadras y fue a parar a la casa de Zuko donde ya habitaban gente que no le agradaba. Se sentó en cuclillas en la banqueta sollozando y desbordando lagrimas por sus ojos azules.

-Zuko, Zuko ¿por qué me dejaste?. Te prometo que te volveré a ver algún día-Dijo Katara sollozando

-¿Me puedo sentar?-

Katara volteo hacia arriba y vio a su madrastra Kotoko, rápidamente volteo la vista hacia otro lugar. La culpa de perder a su querido hermanito Hisaki la envolvió de nuevo.

-Escucha, Katara tu no tienes de nada la culpa. Tu papá esta muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, debes perdonarlo estaba muy preocupado. La próxima vez que vayan a jugar ten más cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Ven vamos a casa kati, te curare la manita.-Dijo Kotoko cargando a su hijastra cariñosamente y llevándola de regreso a su casa.

Fin del Flash back número 1

-Katara, Hey Katara. dice mi mamá que si ¿quieres cenar hoy con nosotros? Para que no cenes sola esta noche ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo un moreno oji verde parado junto a ella.

Katara solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a aquel moreno cuyo nombre era Haru, su familia se había encariñado mucho con ella ya que los había ayudado en varias ocasiones.

Ella no se había encariñado mucho con ellos ya que tenía problemas con una prima de Haru su nombre era Jin una joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes como los de Haru. Ella sabía que Haru la quería más que solo amigos. Y eso molestaba mucho a Jin ya que ella era la prometida de Haru y no dejaría que ella se lo ganara.

-Vamos Katara hay que llegar a tiempo para cenar.-Dijo Haru empezando a correr regalandole a Katara una gran sonrisa.

Katara no corrió siguió con su paso algo lento. No dijo ninguna palabra solo fingió una pequeña sonrisa para Haru.

* * *

**_Espero que dejen Reviews pronto estoy abierta para cualquier idea opiniones, quejas o criticas._**

**_Chao!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Les agradesco por sus Reviews, este capí es corto pero de todas formas disfrutenlo..._**

**_Negación: No poseo Avatar the last airbender._**

**_Este fic es basado en una película que se llama Electric Shadows muy linda la película debo decir... así que bueno disfruten._**

* * *

Un chico de cabello negro, grandes ojos dorados y piel pálida iba en bicicleta, su único defecto en ese apuesto chico era una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, una cicatriz que traía malos recuerdos de su pasado. Iba muy quieto y callado, había vuelto a su país natal con su tío, sin su familia y sin amigos de nuevo.

Flash Back

-Padre, no me quiero ir aun Katara no ha venido a despedirse. ¿Yo me tendré que despedir de ella?.- Pregunto Zuko

-No, supéralo Zuko esa niña solo te causa problemas. Tenemos que llevarte a la estación, tu tío Iroh te va ha estar esperándote allí ¿de acuerdo?.- Pregunto Ozai con una botella de vino tinto y un cigarrillo en su otra mano, había estado bebiendo demasiado desde que su esposa, Ursa, había muerto. Estaba ebrio en ese mismo momento pero Zuko no lo comprendía a su edad.

-Pero... por favor solo va ser un momento. Timbro saludo y me despido de Katara.- Dijo Zuko

-No, he dicho que no quieras o no.- Dijo Ozai poniéndose de pie frente a su primogénito.

-Padre... solo... dame una razón de ¿por qué no quieres que me despida de ella? .- replico Zuko temblando un poco, su padre era muy gruñón y no le mostraba mucho afecto que digamos.

-¡¿Te atreves a contradecirme muchacho estúpido¡ soy tu padre, me debes respeto, pero ¿qué más esperaba de un muchacho tan inútil como tú¡ eres tan inútil como mi hermano Iroh! Y sabes...¡ Jamás desee tenerte a ti como hijo, un patético cobarde y débil!.- Grito Ozai tomando por la camisa a Zuko quien lloraba desoladamente.

-Padre... discúlpame te juro que jamás lo volveré a hacer, solo lo decía para que mi amiga no llorara.- Dijo Zuko tratando de soltarse de la mano de su padre, no quería llorar pero no lo resistió, cerro los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de su suave rostro de seda.

- ¡La próxima vez que te ordene algo quédate callado y obedece... pero no te escaparas esta vez del castigo.- Dijo levantando la botella y estrellándosela en la cara en el ojo izquierdo derramando el liquido sobre su ojo y cachete, Zuko dio un grito de dolor, pero a Ozai esto no le basto, con su cigarro que tenía en la mano izquierda se lo puso en la mejilla donde le había dado el golpe y derramado el vino. Casi a un segundo después la llama del cigarro cubrió su ojo y cachete.-

Zuko lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente dolía demasiado, apenas y pudo apagar la llama que cubría su ojo y mejilla, se levanto corriendo y se fue a su cuarto para tratar de curar la herida que le había ocasionado su padre. Agarro aloe y se lo aplico cuidadosamente en su quemadura y después vendándola.

Nunca se le olvidaría ese desastroso momento de su vida, pensó en su madre, su tío y en Katara si ellos hubieran estado allí le habrían brindado consuelo, pero no estaban y esa era la cruda realidad.

Salió de su casa sin compañía alguna y se dirigió a la estación de tren, volteo a ver por última vez la casa de Katara y siguió caminando un tiempo hasta que llego a la estación dichosa de tren. El tren ya estaba allí así que se subió , fue a su asiento y espero para que el tren se pusiera en marcha.

Paso 4 días y 4 noches en ese tren, no hablaba con nadie, en momentos que no había nadie lloraba sin consuelo. Cuando por fin llego a la casa de su tío quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, volvió a llorar no de tristeza o de dolor si no de felicidad de que había alguien que no lo despreciaba como todos los demás.

-Bienvenido, Zuko que gusto es verte de nuevo.- Dijo Iroh abrazando a su sobrino paternalmente.

Zuko solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a su tío quien lo observaba con detenimiento, lo que más le llamo la atención fue el lado izquierdo de su cara que estaba vendada.

-Sobrino¿ qué te paso en el ojo? si eres tan amable en platicarme, no juzgare solo cuéntame el ¿ Por qué te vez triste y deprimido y llevas esa venda en tu cara?.

Zuko callo durante un momento, queriendo hablar pero no salía nada de su boca. Respiro hondamente y cuando iba ya a contestar su voz se quebró en un llanto doloroso.

Iroh lo abrazo todavía no entendiendo la situación de su sobrino pero sintiendo lastima por el de seguro había sufrido por algo que el aun no sabía. Llevo a Zuko a su coche y allí le volvió a preguntar sobre la cuestión de su mejilla y ojo. Zuko ya calmado le redacto lo que había pasado, como lo trato su padre, su amistad con Katara y su quemadura.

Iroh frunció el seño y con furia golpeo el volante de su coche.- ¡Ozai no tenía ningún derecho al hacerte esto!.- Zuko solo callo y continuaron su camino con su tío muy serio con lo sucedido. Llegaron a la casa y Zuko bajo del coche mientras su tío bajaba las maletas de el.

Lo guío a su habitación que estaba armoniosamente decorada, muebles de madera fina, la cama con sabanas rojas, un ropero con un dragon tallado a mano, tapetes y cuadros etc..

-Espero que te sientas comodo sabrino, ahora ven quiero ver tu quemadura que el imbecil de tu padre te hizo.

-Sí tío.-

Fin del Flash back

Zuko siguió su camino viendo una que otra muchacha que le sonreía o le guiñaba el ojo pero a el no le importo en ese momento no le importaban las muchachas tontas. Llego a un callejón sin salida y gruño desesperadamente, esta ciudad había cambiado mucho en los últimos 8 años que había estado fuera, las casas eran distintas, el pueblo era más grande y para el colmo habían quitado el cine al aire libre. Tomo un camino que se abría entre dos casas era prácticamente un callejón que llevaba directamente a la casa de su tío.

Una joven de ojos color zafiro jugaba con un pequeño perrito detrás de una pila de ladrillos. El creyó reconocerla, su piel morena, sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño, trataba de recordar, el la había visto antes pero...¿Quién era?. En su distracción por aquella chica choco con la pila de ladrillos quienes cayeron en el pequeño perrito. La muchacha quito los ladrillos del perro pero el perrito ya no tenía vida había muerto.

La muchacha quedo en shock un momento pero luego gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su moreno rostro. Zuko se acerco para ver si ella se encontraba bien. Vio al perro muerto bajo la pila de ladrillos. La joven comenzó a sollozar fuertemente hasta que un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, comenzó a llorar fuertemente. El trato de tocarla y pedirle perdón pero...

PAFF 

Recibió una fuerte cachetada de la joven y luego ella con una suma fuerza lo arrojo al suelo y salió corriendo. El solo vio negro, la vista se le iba el golpe había sido demasiado duro.

-Zuko... regresa por favor no te vayas.- decía una niña morena con los ojos azules.

-¡Zuko¡Zuko!.-

Despertó rápidamente de sobresalto, y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto...¿Qué había pasado?.

-Sobrino, me alegro que hayas despertado, unos señores quieren verte ¿ Los paso o no?.- Dijo Iroh trayendo un té de Ginseng a Zuko.

-Sí, deja que pasen tío.-

Pocos minutos después entraron dos hombres uniformados de azul. El entendió completamente que ellos eran policías pero...¿Qué demonios había hecho de nuevo?.

-Tu eres Zuko Ozai ¿no?.- pregunto uno.

-ehh sí¿por qué?.- Dijo Zuko dudando por un momento.

-Hijo, tenemos el nombre de la chica que te dejo sin conocimiento, se ve pequeña y débil pero no es así, en todo caso ya tenemos su nombre, ella se encuentra en este momento es su apartamento, nos explico la situación y creemos que esta un poco desequilibrada.

-Desequilibrada dices...¿ por qué?.-Pregunto Zuko con mucha curiosidad.

-Va con un psiquiatra, al parecer vivió una niñez muy fuerte, tanto así que tendremos que internarla en una clínica psiquiatrica.

-Entiendo pero... no veo el porque me están involucrando en esto.-

-Bueno, al parecer ella te menciona en su diario... dice que se conocieron de niños.-Dijo un policía.

-No, no la recuerdo pero..¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez, pero solo tal vez la conozca. Ella se me hace muy familiar.- Dijo Zuko tratando de recordar.

-Bien su nombre es Katara Keda hija de Hakoda y de Kotoko.- Dijo el policía viendo un libreto que sostenía en su mano.

-Ka...¿Katara?- Zuko dijo quedando en shock.

* * *

**_Espero que les halla gustado este capi basicamente es de zuko pero bueno los dejo..._**

**_Ciao!_**


End file.
